


Burning Bright

by pri_cafe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misconceptions, aggresive arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pri_cafe/pseuds/pri_cafe





	Burning Bright

Merlin quietly crept back down the stairs, looking around quickly to make sure no one was there. He smiled, Morgana was back and Arthur was happy. He could rest. A sort of dreamy look passed over his face as he though of Arthur. Sure, Arthur worked him to the bone but he was still Merlin’s friend, he was the best part about Arthur. He couldn’t see himself existing without Arthur, didn’t think he could. He was serve Arthur, to be his friend and protector forevermore. It didn’t matter what he had to go through to stand by his side. Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King, his best friend, was worth it. He fumbled down the steps, shaking his head as he went.

“This cannot continue.” Merlin jumped slightly, as Arthur walked out from behind the steps, a sulk gracing his features.

“What?” Merlin stuttered. “I’ve not done… anything.” He flashed a smile and began to move.

“You cannot fool me Merlin.” Arthur said, almost snarling. “I know of your… affections for the Lady Morgana. It cannot go on.” He shook his head, dragging Merlin with him as he tuned in the direction of his chambers.

“You’ve got it all wrong.” Said Merlin quietly, stopping. “It is not Morgana who I love.”

“Oh?” he questioned, eyes glinting something dangerous. “Then why are you in her chambers? Making eyes at her? Giving her flowers? You’re my manservant. You cannot hope to have anyone of her status.”

“I gave her the bloody flowers because they cheered her up.” Merlin exclaimed, fuming, quieting down as he continued “and when she is happy, you are happy. Dollophead.” He shook his head at Arthur who smiled softly. “And as for him, I don’t stand a chance.”

Merlin watched as Arthur stared steadily back, emotions flitting across his face. Merlin could see the shock in Arthur’s eyes as they narrowed. He stalked towards Merlin.

“What don’t you understand Merlin?” he growled pinning Merlin’s wrist against the wall. “You. Are. My. Manservant. Mine.”

Merlin whimpered, eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck” he whispered. “It’s you, you utter twat.” He could feel Arthur’s breath on his face, and he was itching to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. A beat. Silence. Merlin opened one eye cautiously; Arthur was gazing at him, eyes roving all over his face.

“You, you love me too?” he asked breathlessly. “Really?”

“Yes.” Merlin whispered. “Yes you utter fool. Clotpole. You. You you you. Arthur Pendragon. It’s you.”

Arthur’s smile was blinding and Merlin’s knees nearly buckled at the sight. Then suddenly he was in Arthur’s arms and they were kissing. Furiously at first, hard bruising kisses making up for their lost time and then slowly because they had all the time in the world.

His bruised wrists were almost worth it, thought Merlin curled into Arthur’s side later that night.


End file.
